deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trigon
Trigon is the father of Raven in addition to being one of the major enemies of the Teen Titans Fanon Ideas So Far. *Shuma-Gorath vs. Trigon *Trigon vs Diagon *Trigon vs. Dormammu Possible Opponents * Naraku (InuYasha) * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * HIM (PowerPuff Girls) * Skeletor (He-Man) History A cruel and powerful entity, Trigon was born from the accumulation of inner evil cast off by the inhabitants of Azarath. For ages, Trigon comes to be known by various names as he ruled over the six Under-Realms, a collective title for conquered planets and dimensions, while siring his three sons Belial, Ruskoff and Suge. Trigon ended up on Earth in Gotham City for a brief moment and, despite having only a fraction of his power, as part of a ritual by a cult to give him a "bride" in their member Angela Roth. Once the deed was done, revealing his true appearance while learning his fourth child would be a girl, Trigon arranged for Angela to reach Azarath to have Raven raised there as part of his master-plan for their daughter to succeed, believing that her being able to learn how to love is key to remolding the Under-realms in their image. Thus, he considers anyone who attempts to kill Raven, or any form of distraction like Azarathians, as a threat to his plans of universal dominion. Though Raven refuses to ever help him after he destroyed Azarath, knowing he must first gain a corporeal foothold on Earth, Trigon is still bent to win over while removing the Teen Titans for their interference. Death Battle Info As the embodiment of pure evil, Trigon is highly manipulative and untrustworthy. He appears to be generally friendly and outgoing to some, he is actually soul-sucking monster who cares only for himself and sees others under him like his sons as tools to suit his needs. The only exception to this is Raven, whom he cares to a degree in a somewhat warped way, having expressed his hope for her to embrace her demonic heritage and be by his side. Physically, Trigon possesses enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. His eyes also give him a near virtual omniscience of all events across the cosmos. Trigon also possesses vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain yet incredibly high extent, these include shape-shifting and size-shifting, telekinesis, portal creating with a simple gesture, high-speed flight, soul consumption, power granting, and soul-self derived flames (fireballs and flaming demons). He can also manipulate others with his words or possession, terraform a planet with all living beings turned to stone, create dark doppleganger constructs, and bring back someone from the dead. Feats * Considered one of the DC universe's more powerful beings. * Able to possesses the likes of Superman. * Destroyed his first planet at age six. * Always appears on Thanksgiving. * Can transfer souls into food and turn people into animals. * Tanked damage from Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Flaws * Underestimates his daughter and her friends at times, having been sealed in a crystal. * His possessions can be canceled if his victims are wounded enough that he cannot maintain his hold Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Gods Category:Near-Immortal